


what's for dinnerk tonight bois? cock

by Big_Beep



Category: Gamehub
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Beep/pseuds/Big_Beep
Summary: he gets drilled for the first tiem





	what's for dinnerk tonight bois? cock

          He slams his foot against the door, kicking it closed and shoving the blond in front of him against the wall, his mouth against Noone’s and his fingers tangled in those beautiful yellow tresses. He kisses a spot under a strong chin before it followed along his jaw where the rough patches of his stubble gently scraped against his lips, the sensation sending a tingle down Kruz’s spine.

They’re on the bed now and Noone doesn’t remember how they got there-he doesn’t remember how they got in this situation in the first place. All he knows is that Kruz has a vice on his hair that makes him moan and is currently kissing the life out of him. With a strong grip, Kruz tears his coat apart and he inhales sharply as the azure fabric stitched with gold is carelessly thrown on the ground in pieces. All thoughts of strangling Krusty to death, however, disappears when he feels cool fingers digging into his hips. “Oh me me me…” Noone pants into the quickly warming air when Kruz’s lips finally detach from his and wander to his chest. He prefers a girl with a large chest and yet the sight of the blond’s exposed milky skin, covered in red hickies from his mouth, somehow manages to drive him crazy. Kruz strokes across the other man’s cheekbone as he cups his face and comes back up to devour his sweet, swollen lips in another frantically brutal kiss.

Shoving his eager tongue inside the other’s mouth, he tangles it with Noone’s as he explores the warm, wet cavern that tastes of beef. The surface of his skin soft and unmarred and Kruz begins to understand what Konan’s pet hairless rat might’ve felt like, if not softer. Pulling his hands off his partner with deep reluctance, Kruz starts stripping off his uniform from the top, letting out a soft sigh when Noone’s cold hands replace the fabric on his chest and the sudden contrast pulls a strong growl from the back of his throat and a shiver. He manages to push the cloth to the edge of his hips before he gives up and goes back to groping the lovely piece of work in front of him, half mindedly kicking the rest of his outfit off.

Grabbing Noone’s wrists, Kruz pulls them off his body to press their chests together, dying for more skin-to-skin contact. “P-Please!” The cleric cries out, hands gripping against the soldier’s shoulder in a moment of vulnerability from his usual cancerous self, “Touch me!” Kruz lets out a low groan in reply, dick hardening even more if possible.

God how he loves when the other man loses his cool and begs. With his fingers hooked around the band of Noone’s pants, Kruz peels the fabric from the man’s legs and tosses it away to join the rest of the ruined articles on the floor. The cleric lets out another pleading groan when Kruz presses his erection to his thigh, grinding his hips up into the man above him, breath catching when they slotted together perfectly.

At the feeling of something cold pressing into him, Noone jolted and looked down to see Kruz’s finger pressing into him, slick with a copious amount of lube that he hadn’t even seen being taken out. He threw his head back and groaned like a giraffe in ER getting treated for his broken toenail. “Hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry!” Driven by their building lust, Kruz removed his fingers and quickly lined himself before thrusting in.

At the tight, clenching feeling of Noone’s ass, the two both collapsed into ecstasy. The cleric brings his mouth up to the other’s ear and softly whispers, “Are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabs?” “Fuck!” he mutters under his breath, his dripping length sliding in and out of the cleric.

Fingernails dragging across the surface of his back urges him to thrust faster, each pace drawing out a muffled scream from the man beneath him. Hands grip the pale blue sheets, each finger digging and grabbing onto the material as if it were an anchor in the haze of pleasure.

His back arches and each stroke causes him to choke on a sob. Kruz slams into him, he watches his partner’s trembling, writhing form under him and he moves quicker.

Noone’s hole twitches like a rat sniffing some garbage and sucks his cock in deeper, squeezing his glorious length.

As they both rode to a finish, Kruz leaned down and rasped- "No homo."


End file.
